Easter is Soooo Cute
by Dez101
Summary: Elizabeth Midford was a girl of high standards . So it was obvious that she got only the cutest Easter bunnies . Oneshot slight Kagome x Sebastian


Dez: In the spirit of Easter ,I give you this oneshot . Enjoy ( gives readers basket full of eggs and story )

Grell: Dez , what are you planning . YOU HAD BETTER NOT PUT THAT HARLOT WI-

Dez: Sit ( eats giant chocolate Undertaker )

Grell: ( blam face plant ) Okay I'll shut up . Dez owns nothing

Dez : Sit

Grell: (blame face plant ) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Dez : I don't like being reminded that I don't own these animes ( continues to eat chocolate)

&amp;$&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;$&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!*!&amp;!&amp;!,!*!&amp;$&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;$&amp;$&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;$&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!&amp;!$*$*!&amp;$&amp;!&amp;

It was Easter Sunday and Kagome and Jack Higurashi were out in the garden picking some roses to make center peices . Suddenly , hands shot out and dragged them into the shadows.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive , head of the Phantomhive family , couldn't find his brother and sister figures/ maid and butler .

"Jack... Kagome... SEBASTIAN "

"Yes M'lord " Sebastian answered appearing out of nowhere.

"Where is everyone "

"In the ballroom M'lord"

"Let's go then . I want to know what is going on "

"Yes M'lord"Ciel and Sebastian entered the ballroom when suddenly and pink and gold blur slapped some bunny ears on then . Ciel looked around and saw Lizzie , Edward , Prince Soma , Agni , Earl Gray1 and 2 , and his servants minus the twins . All of them were wearing bunny ears .

"Happy Easter Ciel " Lizzie squealed

"Lizzie , what is the meaning of this" Ciel questioned his fiancé

"Were going to have an Easter party of course . First though we're going to have an Easter egg hunt though"

"Lizzie " , Edwar interrupted " where are the twins "

" Oh yez . I nearly forgot . I did them up really cute. They make lovely Easter bunnies . JACK . KAGOME . COME IN PLEASE!"

After a few minutes , Jack came in . He was wearing a white tail coat with black buttons and a toxic green undershirt that matched his eyes. On his head were a set of black rabbit ears that were a few shades lighter than his hair as well as a matching tail peeking from between his coat tails his feet he wore white shoes with black toes . He wa s carrying a basket full of decorative eggs .

"Aww . Jack you look so cute . But where's Kagome" Lizzie asked the disgruntled looking Jack

"I'm sorry M'lady but Kagome didn't appreciate being kidnapped and forced into a bunny costume nor did I " Jack replied with an amused glare

" Could you please send for her . I put a lot of hard work into making her cute"

"Yes ,M'lady"

Five minutes later Jack walks in with Kagome on his shoulder . He set her on her feet after making her promise to not run off again. Everyone looked at her and the males began blushing. Kagome wore a dress similar to that of Alice from Alice in Wonderland .The form fitting dress was light blue with bell shoulderd sleeves that had vertical black stripes . The skirt was also light blue with a black border . On top of the the dress she wore a white apron with ruffled sleeves and edges. She also wore black and blue striped stockings along with black ballet flats . Around her neck was a thick pelt of black hair much like a rabbits. There was also matching furs around wrists and ankles . A blue headband and black bunny ears were in her hair . The whole thing was topped off with a giant light blue bow with the excess ribbon hanging an inch or two above the ground . The image was perfect except for the look of pain in her eyes . Kagome was currently deal with an enemy worse the Naraku and it was called a corset .

"Oh Kagome you look so beautiful"Lizzzie said , hands clasped together and eye a shining .

"Thank you M'lady " Kagome replied , her heart melting at the happy look on Lizzie's face

"Now that our Easter bunnies are here , we can start the Easter egg hunt. These are the rules . You have to find as many eggs as possible but to win you have to find my special golden egg . The winning team gets a kiss from one of the Easter bunnies ."

"We never agreed to that"

Lizzie continued " The teams are Ciel and Sebastian , Agni and Soma , Earls Gray1 and 2 , Meyrin and Bard and Eadwar and Finny . Okay everyone . On your mark . Get set. GO!"

All the teams left to find the eggs quickly, all of them wanting that kiss from one of the twins. "I feel bad for you " the twins said to each other .

* * *

Kagome and Jack were helping Lady Elizabeth set up for the Easter party when they heard a group of people coming . They all looked to see everyone with unhappy looks on their face except for Ciel . He was glad that no one got a kiss froom his "siblings" . Meyrin realy wanted a kiss from Jack while all the males wanted one from Kagome .

"What's wrong everyone ?" Lizzie asked when she saw their faces .Edward answered.

"No one can find the golden- "

"There it is "Prince Soma yelled , pointing to the top of a statue .There perched in the statues hand was the golden egg.

"Agni retrieve that egg "

"Sebastian this is an order . Get that egg "" As you wish"

Both Agni and Sebastian raced towards the egg but Sebastian got there first.

"Yay. Looks like Ciel and Sebastian win . You both get a kiss from Kagome " Lizzie squealed

Kagome wasn't to happy . She purposely hid that egg so that they wouldn't find . Oh well , it wouldn't kill her to give them a peck on the cheek . She blushed at the thought of kissing her crush , Sebastian .

"Earth to Kagome"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Jack . She sent him a quick glare .

" Don't look at me . You have to kiss the winners remember"

Kagome sighed and walked over to Ciel and gave him a peck on the cheek , her pale pink lipstick leaving a mark. He blushed and quickly rubbed his cheek. She moved onto Sebastianand was about to kiss his cheek when he turned and kissed her full on the lips . She was shocked to say the least . Sebastian swiped his tongue across her lips asking for entrance . Kagome was a bout to let him when Ciel yanked her back , jealousy shining in his eyes .Sebastian merely smirked , making Kagome think he only did that to rile up Ciel . She left and finished setting up the table .

* * *

Later that night as Kagome was getting ready to remove the costume , a hand darted out and dragged her into a hard chest . Kagome was about to retaliate when a familiar voice whispered in her ear .

" Now now Kagome my dear. We never did get to finish that kiss"

Kagome blushed at least fifty shades of red at these words . Sebastian spun hear around and dragged her into a drugging kiss .They broke apart when she needed air. Her heart nearly stopped at what he said .

"I love love you my little bunny ."

"And I you my demon"

They spent the rest of the night together in each other's embrace

.$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$$&amp;&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$$&amp;$&amp;$$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$&amp;$

Dez: Yell-O . I hope you liked it . If my description of the outfits weren't clear the picture on top should help .

Grell: Why wasn't I in there ?

Dez: Because you would have tried to kill Kagome

Grell: touche . Please read the story Ninja Love by Dez here . And also vote please


End file.
